The present invention generally relates to marine seat assemblies and, more specifically, to a blow-molded seat assembly having a molded-in mounting insert and method of making same. The method includes the step of molding a seat body over a portion of the insert.
Traditionally, seating assemblies, such as marine seats, have been molded by a variety of techniques such as roto-molding and blow-molding. Roto-molded seats have been disfavored since metal fasteners are required to be held in place in the mold during the molding operation so that the molded assembly can later be aligned and attached to a fixture such as a seat support assembly. This technique adds to the complexity of the molding operation. Additionally, prior art molded seats have had an undue amount of flexibility which imparted abnormal feel and discomfort to the person sitting in the seat. Metal and plywood inserts have been used in order to reduce the flexibility of the prior art seats but have met with unacceptable results.
The prior art has been unable to produce a blow-molded seat assembly having a mounting insert integrally molded therein because the heat of the fluid plastic utilized for forming the seat body portion of the seating assembly, has caused deformation or warping of the mounting insert which creates alignment problems when attempting to use fasteners, such as screws, to attach the seat assembly to a base.
The prior art has not successfully addressed the problems set forth above for blow-molded seat assemblies. Thus, there has been a need for an improved blow-molded seat assembly which provides increased strength, rigidity, and reduced manufacturing expense. There has also been a need for an improved blow-molding method of manufacturing seat assemblies which provides for a mounting plate to be molded into the seat assembly without causing deformation of the mounting plate and without the subsequent alignment problems set forth above.
The improved seat assembly of the present invention provides a blow-molded seat assembly having increased rigidity and lower manufacturing costs than the prior art seat assemblies. The seat assembly includes an insert having an upper and lower surface, a peripheral edge, and a ridge disposed adjacent to the peripheral edge. A seat portion comprised of a plastic material is molded directly to the insert whereby both the edge and the ridge are deformed providing locking engagement between the insert and the seat assembly.
In a method according to the present invention, a seat body is molded over an insert leaving a portion of the insert partially embedded in the molded seat body. A mold is provided having an inner surface and an orifice, wherein the inner surface of the mold defines an outer surface of the seat body. An insert is disposed in the mold orifice with the portion of the insert to be embedded into the container body positioned in the mold. The insert includes at least one peripheral edge and at least one ridge disposed adjacent to the peripheral edge and in the preferred embodiment an aperture whose perimeter is defined by an edge and ridge. A fluid plastic material is introduced into the mold and forced against the inner surface of the mold, the peripheral edge of the insert, the ridge of the insert and in the preferred embodiment about the perimeter edge. The fluid plastic material softens or partially melts the peripheral edge and ridge of the insert. The peripheral edge is partially deformed forming a locking engagement between the seat body and the insert. The plastic material comprising the container body and the plastic material comprising the insert can also cohesively bond together providing a secure seal between the seat body and the insert. The ridge prevents the flow of the plastic material beyond the ridge thus preventing the fluid plastic material from deforming the insert. In the preferred embodiment, the edge of the aperture is also softened and partially melted to deform and form a locking engagement between the seat body and insert.
In a preferred embodiment, a blow-molding process is used to mold the seat assembly.